Who'd Have Thought
by Captain Alex Falcon
Summary: Hey all... this summary is just to tell you that yes later on there will be Harry/Draco (The relationship is developing slowly) there is also some Seamus/Dean in here as well... now why not click on the name and see what you think
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hello all this is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope it doesn't suck. I better say it here I do not own anyone in the story as we all know they belong to J. K. Rowling, I also borrowed a few things from the novels (I'm a slash writer sue me)  
  
WARNINGS: You saw the rating if not it is R and as I hope you guess it will have slash and if you do not like reading about two guys getting it on (To put it bluntly) I suggest you turn around and go read something else. this story will include Harry/Draco but later on there is also a little Dean/Seamus (Of course).  
  
Rating: R for Sexual References, language and sexual situations  
  
Note: All feedback is welcomed with open arms, flame if you must I'll take it and use it.  
  
Who'd Have Thought  
  
Chapter One:  
Guess Who's Back?  
  
A depressed Harry Potter trudged down the Potions corridor of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Things in his life never seemed to improve, he had lost the one man he thought to be a father to him. His father thinking back now didn't seem as nice as he had once thought. His father used to pick on Professor Snape 'No wonder he hated me so much' Harry thought to himself as he remember one of the memories Snape held close to him.  
  
It wasn't fair Voldemort screwed up his life leaving him with no one. It was Voldemort that had made is life a living hell and all he wanted was it to end. He wanted to get away from the Publicity and death, he wanted to start again but that was a useless plan, Voldemort would still find him and would properly kill his friends.  
  
There was one person in the school though that knew all this and more and the friendship had only started over the holidays. Harry had received a letter from Severus Snape apologizing for his outburst and Harry had written back explaining that he did want to be like his father. In the end a friendship had developed and they held a lot of trust in each other.  
  
It was Snape who knew his secret and would often give him advice about how to deal with it and tell his friends. To Harries surprise Snape had been very supportive towards Harry and Harry had thought that he would scream and yell and tell him he never wanted to see him again. Also to Harries surprise Snape always discussed his job with Harry and the risks he took when ever he went to a meeting with the Dark Lord, but also he explained his grief when Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom and also when Lilly died. For Harries sake he ignored the rivalry he held with Sirius and would comfort Harry on many occasions.  
  
The friendship they had seemed to help Harry when it came to Occlumency and he was able to fight back as well as close his mind, but still once a week he would have lessons to make sure he was doing okay so he wouldn't get anymore visions.  
  
Harries eyes were glued to the floor and he only looked up when we walked into someone he wished he hadn't, "Watch it Potter" the voice sneered. Harry looked up and was ready to grab his wand, "Sod off will you Malfoy".  
  
"Excuse me you where the one who walked into me" he said glaring at Harry.  
  
"Oh but there is no one around you so it was you who walked into me" he said with a smile.  
  
"Don't smile when you're wrong Potter, you know I'm right" he snapped. Harry only laughed again this time though it was a bitter laugh, "Sure Malfoy believe that as much as you want, now get out of my way" Harry growled and went to walk away but Malfoy stood in his way.  
  
"I'm not finished," he said angrily. "You know Malfoy not letting me pass makes me think you don't want me to leave. but that can't be right can it?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm 'Me one Draco Zero'.  
  
Malfoy just glared at him and stormed off Harry looked around at him and smiled, "We are patrolling together tomorrow. I'll see you then" he laughed and left.  
  
The blonds' ignorance made him laugh at times and he knew Snape agreed he could see it in his eyes when it came to class and the blond would walk in with Crabbe and Goyle, who always did hi dirty work which would either consist of getting Harry in trouble or getting him a detention and at time try humiliate him but his plans always seemed to back fire. The last time Malfoy had tried something Harry had court him off guard and it was Malfoy who fell down the steps and not him.  
  
Smiling to himself as more memories came flooding back he knocked on Professor Snapes door before opening it and walking in, always remembering to close the door behind him. The office like always was dark and there were shelves everywhere filed with glass containers hold Merlin knows what.  
  
Harry took the seat in front of the desk and he started at his Professor, "Excuse me sir what are you doing?" he asked. "Oh Harry I didn't hear you come in, I was just finishing Lupins potions for him" he said with a smirk.  
  
"I though he had plenty" Harry said a little confused.  
  
"Well he will need more seeing he is teaching again" Snape said watching the student.  
  
"So he is coming back, that's great the more people from the Order the better right?" Harry asked as Snape took his seat.  
  
"That is the plan, Lucius I gathering support for the Dark Lord and another plan is in motion he knows that you hurt because of Sirius' death. I can't begin to explain what they have in mind but I know it involves a war between the light and them. they know its coming but they also know who will be the leaders and they plan on taking them out before getting the others," he sighed.  
  
"It's okay I understand" Harry sighed standing up and walking behind the Professor giving him a massage, "You have been doing so well undercover just relax and take it as it comes, we'll be ready for them we are lead by the greatest wizard of all time" he sighed.  
  
"I know, I know but what happens if he falls Harry?" Snape asked, Harry Potter was the only person he felt he could confine in and he was glad that Harry felt the same way about him.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to take over. but then again I don't know which students to trust" Harry sighed still massaging the Professor to help him relax.  
  
"Harry in time you will know as they soon will become so obvious to you. and just a hint there are only a handful of students you can't trust I promise you that" he said with a sigh,  
  
"I think we should get started" he said and Harry went back to the front of the desk.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot" Harry said his wand held tight in his right hand.  
  
"Legilimens" Snape said. Harry had closed his mind but could feel the Professors presents and he pushed him back and when he opened his eyes he saw Snape sitting back in his chair, "Well done" he smiled.  
  
They sat and chatted more about what was to happen and Harry didn't realize how late it really was until he saw the clock, "Sir I think I should go, my friends properly think you've cut me into small pieces and used me in a potion" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Very well Harry, I'll see you same time next week and enjoy your weekend" Snape said watching the boy leave.  
  
The corridor was dark and only a few lanterns to light his way on his way he ran into Ginny who was doing her Prefect rounds. They decided to walk back to the common room together where Harry found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Harry where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Having my Occlumency lesson where else?" Harry asked, he loved his friends but he hated how they insisted on knowing everything if he was late.  
  
"But you are meant to be back at nine and it is now ten thirty" Hermione pointed out and Harry could see she had been worried about him.  
  
"He was with me, I was doing my rounds and met up with him so he walked around with me until I was finished" Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Oh okay then. Well how did you go? Snape treat you okay?" Ron asked, he had hated Professor Snape for as long as Harry had known him and at times he found it highly amusing listening to Ron bitch about someone he hardly knew.  
  
"Fine and did you know Lupins coming back, he is the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher" Harry said happily.  
  
"How did you find that out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Snape told me" Harry said and then said his goodnights and went up to his dorm for some much needed sleep.  
  
He woke early the next morning and found his roommates still fast asleep, he grabbed his robes and a towel and headed for one of the Prefects bathrooms, "Killerminjaro" he yawned and the portrait swung open and he walked in. He enjoyed the early mornings and loved having time to himself.  
  
He made sure he locked the door and turned to the pool sized bathtub, he made sure it was nice and hot and he added some bubbles before he stripped down and got in. He rested his head up against one of the many pillows and closed his eyes. When he had washed his hair and finally got out of the bath he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked into the mirror. Like always his hair lay untidy and he attempted to brush it, "Its no use you know it won't change" the reflection sighed.  
  
He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on before checking himself in the mirror again, "How do I look?" he asked.  
  
"The same as always Harry, great" The reflection replied.  
  
Harry grabbed his Pyjamas and took them back to his room. Ron was sitting on the end of his bed pull on his shoes, "Couldn't sleep?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Same as always" Harry smiled pulling his friend to his feet, "Come on I'm hungry".  
  
Neville, Dean and Seamus who had recently joined the group joined the two as they headed towards the Great Hall. Harry had only confessed his sexuality to two other people besides Snape and that was Dean and Seamus who had been together since Christmas in their fifth year and both had been very supportive for Harry and on many occasions they would sit together and pick out who they thought was good eye candy.  
  
The five boys met up with Hermione in the Great Hall but she didn't seem to notice them as she was reading the Daily Prophet, "You won't believe this," she said from behind it.  
  
"We won't believe what?" Neville asked. Hermione looked up putting the paper down and she started to read from it, "Mr. Cornelius Fudge has disappeared and has not been seen for now two weeks. His assistant Mr. Percy Weasley tells us that there is nothing to worry about and that Mr. Fudge will be back very soon to deal with his duties as Minister of Magic" she said looking at Harry before continuing, "No one seemed to be sure of his whereabouts and his disappearance strangely falls around the same time another group of Death Eaters escaped from Askaban Prison, maybe he has something to do with it maybe he doesn't but if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Mr. Fudge please contact the Ministry Of Magic."  
  
"You don't really think he does do you?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Not sure, but remember the Prophet did print a lot of crap about Dumbledore and Harry" Neville pointed out.  
  
"Strange isn't it. but I remember seeing Lucius Malfoy talking to Fudge at my hearing" Harry pointed out, "Maybe he has bribed him".  
  
"I think its time we mixed up the Polyjuice Potion again" Hermione smiled and all but Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Better fill you in, we used it in second year to see if Malfoy knew who opened the chamber of secrets" Hermione said and the three boys shook their heads.  
  
"Is there anything you three haven't done?" Dean asked.  
  
"Not much" Ron grinned.  
  
Ginny and Luna who had been listening in made it clear that they were going to be part of it, "Come on its not safe to talk here" Hermione sighed and they all stood up, "Tomorrow we'll meet here and we'll finish this convocation" She said and she left.  
  
"For a book worm she's not that bad" Seamus pointed out slinging his arm around Dean.  
  
"She has done some great things. remember the DA that whole thing was her idea" Ron smiled grabbing his bag and a piece of toast as they all left the Great Hall.  
  
"Would you" before Malfoy could finish all five boys had their wands pointed at.  
  
"I think it would be smart if you didn't finish that" Dean smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah" Malfoy smirked back as Professor Snap approached.  
  
"Boys what is going on?" He asked looking over the group.  
  
"Just having a disagreement," Harry said looking up at him.  
  
"Potter I don't think five on three is not at all fair but seeing as Mr. Malfoy hasn't complained I'll leave you to it." he said and left.  
  
Everyone stared after the Potions master and Harry tried his best not to laugh at the look on their faces, "Come on I think we should go" he smiled and turned away.  
  
"Scared of me are you Potter?" he asked. Harry turned back to face the blond who had his wand pointed at Harry, but before he could get a word in Harry spoke up.  
  
"Accio Wand" and Malfoys wand flew out of his hand and into Harries, "If I was really afraid how come I'm the one with your wand?" he asked dropping it on the floor and he left with his friends.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Ron said as he and Neville left for Herbology.  
  
"Laters guys" Harry called after them.  
  
"So Harry you've changed" Dean smiled.  
  
"I have no idea what you are going on about?" Harry said in defence but it was true he didn't have a clue what Dean was going on about.  
  
"The way you look at Malfoy" he pointed out.  
  
"What way do I look at him?" Harry asked, how on earth did he notice. "Don't act stupid Harry I saw it as well, and I have to agree he's not a bad piece of arse" Seamus said elbowing Harry in the side.  
  
"It's just a stupid crush nothing serious" Harry sighed, it was better them find out then Ron and Hermione.  
  
Finally the three came to the Charms classroom and took their seats and waited for their Professor to show up. The door opened and Lupin stood in the door way, "Excuse me but I am afraid your class has been cancelled due to your Professor being ill she wishes you to continue reading and she wants a foot essay of Invisibility but Wednesday" he said looking around the class, "You may all have a free I suggest if you take this time to prepare and start you homework" he said and left.  
  
The class erupted into whispers about Professor Lupin being back and Harry told Seamus and Dean that he already new and was now looking forward to Defence Against The Dark Arts more then any of his other subjects.  
  
"Now back on the whole Harry has a crush" Seamus grinned.  
  
"What are you planning?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"Well give us time and we'll let you in on our little plan" Dean grinned.  
  
Harry stopped dead and nearly kicked himself, "I know how to find out about the newspaper report".  
  
"How?" Dean asked.  
  
"Tell Hermione to forget the Polyjuice Potion and I'll tell you guys later" he said and hurried towards Snapes office.  
  
He knocked on the door and opened it and stopped when he saw Malfoy talking to him, "Sorry Professor I'll wait" he said.  
  
"Potter is it urgent?" Snape asked.  
  
"I can wait until your finished," he said still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Okay, should be to long" he said and Harry closed the door and sat on the floor leaning back against the door.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long he waited but it wasn't long when the door opened and Malfoy left and he entered, "Close the door and sit" he said and Harry did as he as told.  
  
"Professor I need to know. does Cornelius Fudge have anything to do with the escape of those Death Eaters?" Harry said getting straight to the point.  
  
"They made it look like that, they want people to think he has so no one will listen to him if he dose say something. they are letting him go tonight and they have people watching him" Snape sighed.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Harry said standing up putting his bag back on his shoulder.  
  
"Be careful Harry. and I'll let you know when I get news," he said and Harry left closing the door.  
  
Harry didn't have another class until after morning tea so as Lupin had advised he got stared on his essay and found that buy the time he had to leave he had more then half finished.  
  
Harry met up with his friends in the Great Hall and there was a buzz at the Gryffindor table because Sixth years had Defence Against the Dark Arts next and everyone was looking forward to another of Professor Lupins' famous lessons.  
  
TBC.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it but here's the business end of the chapter if you wish to read more you are going to have to review, come on I'm talking to you all drop a review and I'll post another chapter. 


	2. Strange feelings

Disclaimer: Hello all this is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope it doesn't suck. I better say it here I do not own anyone in the story as we all know they belong to J. K. Rowling, I also borrowed a few things from the novels (I'm a slash writer sue me)  
  
WARNINGS: You saw the rating if not it is R and as I hope you guess it will have slash and if you do not like reading about two guys getting it on (To put it bluntly) I suggest you turn around and go read something else. this story will include Harry/Draco but later on there is also a little Dean/Seamus (Of course).  
  
Rating: R for Sexual References, language and sexual situations  
  
Note: All feedback is welcomed with open arms, flame if you must I'll take it and use it. Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter is for you. enjoy.  
  
Strange Feelings  
  
"What do you think he'll teach us today?" Ron asked as they made their way towards the classroom.  
  
"Don't know, hope its exiting though," Hermione said happily.  
  
"Come on we need good seats" Neville as they picked up the pace. They joined their classmates at the door as they lined up. There was only one thing that was disappointing about the class and that was they had to be with the Slytherins who has always tried to make it hard for him.  
  
The door opened and the class started to file in and take their stops, Hermione sat with Ron, Dean with Seamus and Harry sat with Neville. There was no one in the classroom but the students and Harry had his eyes on the top door as it opened and Professor Lupin walked out and down the short staircase, "Good morning" he said looking at the students.  
  
"Good morning Professor Lupin" they replied.  
  
"Well it is great to be back inside these walls again and I must say you are all very experience if these reports are correct, but most of my classes are going along side with Care of Magical Creatures except I will be teaching you how to face creatures some of you only dream of. we will be studying and Practising everything you have learnt but also how to deal with Dragons, demons of all kinds, Unicorns to the ancient creatures such as a Sphinx and the Basilisk" He said still smiling.  
  
A Slytherin boy raised his hand and Lupin pointed at him, "What will we be starting on today?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately I have been told what happened with Umbridge so I will be handing out books to you all with details on the things we should have covered. unfortunately this will be a reading class but if you do have any questions feel free to raise your hand and come up and speak to me, also I will need a foot essay on the unforgivable curses by Tuesday" he sighed looking at them all, "Things will get better I promise you all that".  
  
Lupin handed out the books and took his seat; while he was reading it himself he kept an eye on the class. He court sight of a note being passed around and he whispered, "Accio Note" and the note landed on his desk and everyone looked up, "Well then." he said opening the note, "It reads, Get a look of his robes its worse then Weasel, new plan lets make a fool of him so he gets fired, P.S Potter stinks" he said looking up his eyes travelling over the Slytherins "I'd know this writing anywhere Mr. Malfoy" he said with a grin and the boy stayed silent, "Seeing this is your first offence since my return I will let you off. next time it will be detention do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir" the blond replied glaring at the Professor.  
  
Though they were only reading the students were glued to the books and every so often you could hear either "Stupid Umbridge and her rules" or mostly "Thank Merlin Lupins back no more reading rules" and even a few "I never knew that".  
  
"Look I know it ten minuets early but you have all be great so you can go" he said packing his things. Harry nodded a hello to him before he left with his friends for a hour of Transfiguration.  
  
Harry was surprised when it came to the end of class and they had been given no homework it was just the thing that would have pissed Umbridge off but Harry didn't care the less homework he had the better it was.  
  
He met up with his friends at lunch and he knew exactly what was going to happen once he sat down, "Harry what's your plan? Why cancel the Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I had a word with a contact of mine and he tells me that it is a ploy to make people believe Fudge is with the Death Eaters and to make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything they have people watching him," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Are you sure your source is reliable?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Trust me 'mione I would trust this person with my life" Harry said taking a bite of a sandwich.  
  
"So we off to a Potions double?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh fun." Dean sighed before grabbing the last sandwich off the platter.  
  
The group sat for a bit longer before heading down to the Potions room, they had decided that from now on they would be early to Potions because the last thing they needed was detention when they had their NEWITS. The class had become more interesting this year, Professor Snape had them all doing different things, some were doing theory, some working by them selves on a Potion and others in pairs depending on the task, they all were happy with this arrangement because there was never a lesson when you had nothing to do.  
  
Again though it was the same let down they were with the Slytherins but like Defence Against the Dark Arts it gave Harry a chance to have a good look at his crush with out him noticing, but of course he had to be careful he couldn't have more people noticing his attraction to the blond king of Slytherin so he kept it to small glances when ever he had the chance.  
  
They took their places in the classroom and started what they needed to. Harry pulled out his book and started to answer the questions he had been given the lesson before. Hermione was sitting with him, they both looked up to see Ron and Neville working together and sighed, it had been a big step for both boys but they had improved some much in their work and Snape was even giving them house points.  
  
Dean was working by himself and Harry could see him looking over at Seamus how was busy working with Blaise Zabini, Harry couldn't help but notice that they were in deep convocation and he started to get a bad feeling 'What are they up to now?' he asked himself going back to his work.  
  
Potions seemed to drag on forever but Harry didn't really mind, he had a chance to watch the blond. When they were dismissed Ron and Hermione went off together, Ron had told Harry earlier that he was going to ask Hermione out so he didn't tag along.  
  
"Oi, Potter" a voice sneered and Harry turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled his hand already grasping his wand.  
  
"I see mudblood and Weasel left you, what's it like having no fans?" he asked smirking, "Must be lonely". "Well Malfoy I couldn't help but notice the people following you around either. gee I wonder how many of them actually like or you or use you to be popular?" Harry asked with a small smile.  
  
"Shut up scar head we all know you the goody, goody who doesn't do a thing wrong. unless it comes to being a hero" Malfoy said glaring at the Blond.  
  
Harry looked at him and laughed, "What ever you reckon Ferret Boy" and with that he turned to leave.  
  
"I'll get you for that one Potter, Stu-"  
  
Before he could finish Harry had turned around and said "Expelliarmus" and knocked him off his feet. Harry left in a laughing fit closely followed by Dean and Seamus who were laughing their arses off.  
  
"Nice one Harry" Dean said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Gee you know how to flirt" Seamus said draping his arm over his shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't flirting with that stupid git, he asked for it" Harry said in protest.  
  
"What ever you reckon. anyway you enjoy your rounds with him tonight" Dean grinned.  
  
"You guys stop it" Harry said blushing.  
  
"Ah soit is more then just a little crush. well then you let us in on everything that's going on" Seamus said grasping Deans hand in his own.  
  
"Yeah Harry we want to know every little detail" Dean laughed when he saw the look on Harries face.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen, now if you both don't mind I am going to finish my charms homework" Harry said leaving the two lovers.  
  
"They are so cute together" Dean smiled leaning against Seamus and they headed towards Astronomy.  
  
"I know, they would be perfect for each other. but who would wear the dress?" Seamus asked wrapping his arm around his lover.  
  
"Harry will have Malfoy eating out of his palm. now the important things how do you suppose they get together?" Dean asked.  
  
"Hmmm. that's a hard one Dean I think some good old planning with Blaise is in order for this week end, wouldn't you agree" Seamus said with what could be described as an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I like the way you think, well then lets get planning" Dean grinned. The two boys hurried off to their last class for the day ready to explain their new plan to Blaise.  
  
Harry on the other hand was back in his room; he was looking back at past photos as many memories came flooding back from years before. Seamus and Dean had become good friends with him but he didn't feel like he could open himself to them, Ron and Hermione were his best friends but they were spending more and more time together and he had found out from Ron that they had been seeing each other so that ruled them out, he didn't want to intrude on their new relationship.  
  
Sighing heavily he left the empty common room and slowly made his way down towards Professor Snapes office. He was the only person Harry knew that would understand his situation, 'No I am not in love with Malfoy' he repeated over and over.  
  
Half way down the Potions corridor someone ran into him, "Move" the voice hissed.  
  
"Looks like we are having a real bump into each other week Ferret face" Harry said happily trying not to blush.  
  
"Shut up Golden boy I don't need you tell me what to do I already got enough on the plate then to have to deal with you" he snapped.  
  
"Wow, so you do have other names for me, I'm impressed" Harry grinned, now he did find some enjoyment out of fighting with the blond there had been times he had to leave so he wouldn't start laughing in the blonds face.  
  
"Potter jus piss off I don't want to fight with you for now cant you see I'm busy" he hissed.  
  
"Sure thing Price Malfoy of Slytherin on your way, you don't want to leave your followers waiting" Harry said before walking off ignoring what the boy yelled back.  
  
When he came to Snapes office he knocked on the door and opened it to see the Professor asleep at his desk. Harry smiled and closed the door and made sure it was locked and walked closer to the desk. The desk as always was clean except for the cold coffee and Harry warmed it up for him using his wand.  
  
All of a sudden Snape opened his eyes to meet Harries, "Harry what are you doing?' he asked.  
  
"I came to talk. your coffee is nice and warm now as well" he sighed.  
  
"Oh okay, well Harry take a seat" Severus smiled.  
  
Harry took his seat and looked up at the Professor, "Professor. look I'm not sure what your going to think of me but um. I'm gay" Harry sighed he was a little scared because he had been so blunt.  
  
To his surprised Snape just nodded, "I thought as much, so Harry is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"You don't care?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not Harry I'm not that low. now Harry what is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well you see, I have this crush. well its developed to a higher level now" Harry said very carefully.  
  
"And who is this crush?" Snape asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, well I don't really know what to say Harry" Snape said sympathetically.  
  
"Its okay sir I just needed to tell someone" Harry sighed.  
  
"That's okay Harry, that's what I'm here for now you Prefect duties will be starting very soon I suggest you get to dinner and eat. come see me tomorrow if you wish to talk some more" Snape said.  
  
"Okay thank you Professor" Harry nodded before leaving the office for Snape to rest.  
  
Harry walked slowly down the corridor to the Great Hall where he found his friends, "Harry come here" Hermione called out.  
  
Harry walked over to them and sat down looking at the note in front of Hermione, "Whos it from?" he asked.  
  
"Its from Moody, he says that Voldemort is on the move and now is the time for us to defend the school" she said worriedly as Dumbledore rose.  
  
"All first years, second years and third years please follow your head of house, it seems Voldemort is coming" he said watching the students, "Please do not panic it is not official that he will attack tonight but you will all eat and sleep in the hidden corridor" he said as the head of houses stood up leading the scared younger student out.  
  
"I have asked you to stay because you all are well experience but if you do not wish to fight please let me know, also I will be putting prefects in charge, you will treat them as teachers" Dumbledore sighed, "Treat each other with respect, now Prefects please your duties now start after dinner" after that he left to go seek council with the teachers.  
  
Harry bid his friends goodbye and left to meet up with the blond, like every night they met up out the front of the trophy room and Harry already was alert his right hand ready to grab his wand if needed.  
  
"Potter" he sneered.  
  
"Malfoy" he sighed, "Shall we?" he asked.  
  
There was no answer but the two boys left both very alert to what was going on around them, "So Potter you up for saving the school?" Malfoy asked as they reached the entrance to the outside grounds.  
  
"I'll do my share of the fighting," he said not looking over at the blond.  
  
"Is Potter scared?" he mocked.  
  
"You wish Malfoy, that's what you'd like isn't it" Harry snapped, "You'd want poor old me to be scared so you could tease me some more about my family!"  
  
They walked for a while in silence after that, Malfoy shivered as the cold wind whipped around "Fuck its cold" he hissed.  
  
"Well duh, what else do you expect?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shut up Potter" Malfoy snapped as the two entered the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"That all you can come up with?" Harry stopped, something wasn't right here.  
  
Malfoy went to say something but Harry clamped his hand over the Blonds mouth and pulled him behind on of the large stands, "Shut up" he whispered pulling the blond closer to him.  
  
Malfoy who was shocked by the black haired boys actions stood very still listening to the people outside, "Well it will be easy I promise you, if they manage to bring the Dark lord down again we can use my son to give him strength again" an angry voice said as others laughed.  
  
Harry recognised the voice and looked at the blond who was shaking slightly in Harries arms, "Shhh." he whispered.  
  
"But how will we get him to come?" a male asked.  
  
"Easy, Accio Son, when he is in hearing rang" Lucius growled.  
  
Harry felt the blond being pulled out of his grip and he watched on as he ended up at his fathers' feet, "What are you doing here?" he bellowed.  
  
Malfoy said nothing and Lucius picked him up by the collar, "What should we do with him?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Well we can't have him running off telling the others our plan can we?" Lucius asked throwing the boy to the ground, Avar-"  
  
He was cut off by another voice "IMPEDIMANTA!" Lucius fell to the group, "Draco move" Harry called out.  
  
The blond got to his feet and ran towards Harry, "What do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Run!" Harry yelled grabbing his arm as he bolted back to the castle and all he could here was Lucius yelling.  
  
"I'll get you Potter!"  
  
"Mr. Filch?" Harry called down the corridor.  
  
"What Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Death Eaters. warn the Professors," he panted and the older man nodded and hurried towards Dumbledores office.  
  
"Potter, you saved my life" Malfoy said a little shell-shocked.  
  
"So what if I did, if you were one of us you would have as well," Harry said letting go of him.  
  
"I am one of you." he trailed off as Dumbledore and the other Professors hurried over.  
  
"Were did you see them?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"The Quidditch Pitch" Harry said.  
  
"Okay we'll be on the look out, you two go get some rest" she sighed.  
  
"Yes Professor" both said heading off towards their dorms, Malfoy disappointed that he did have more time to talk to Harry; he was so close to ending the fighting.  
  
TBC.  
  
What did you think? I didn't like this chapter much it seems to drag on so sorry, I promise slash very soon. if any of you want something to happen feel free to drop an idea and ill see if I can fit it in for you. Review and I'll post some more. Deal? 


End file.
